Papa Louie
Papa Louie is an Italian chef who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! He is the main character and the main protagonist in the series. Roy is his nephew. Flipdeck Info Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Orders His orders are very large, as he is the last customer on every game. Papa's Pizzeria *2 pepperonis on top left *2 sausages on bottom left *2 olives on bottom right *2 mushrooms on top right *2 onions on top left *2 anchovies on bottom left *2 peppers on bottom right *Cook for 30 min. *Cut at fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco *Pork *Black Beans *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion *Cherry *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *4 pancakes with pecan mix *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Honey *Tea in Large Cup with Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Calypso Wings everywhere *4 Wasabi Wings left *4 Spicy Garlic Wings right *4 Carrots everywhere Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hoagie Roll *Italian Sausage *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce. *3 tomatoes *Medium Lemon Mist *Large Cinnamon Swirl Trivia *You could play as him as a bonus chef in Taco Mia! on Mochi Games. *He always tricks his customer to make them work for him while he is gone. *Papa Louie is bald, as it is seen when Papa Louie glides with his hat in the first and second games. *You can buy his hat in all the Gamerias starting from Papa's Taco Mia! *He always abandons his chefs like they own the restaurant. *He orders every topping in Pizzeria, making his order the largest in the game. His Pizzeria is also larger than Big Pauly's order, same thing with Xandra in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *In the intro for Hot Doggeria, Papa Louie is the ticket man. *He got a light tan in Hot Doggeria, as with many of the other characters in the same game. *His original name was Papa Lucci before changed to Papa Louie for easier pronouncuation. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2040 *Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is the only game where him is not the last unlockable customer. Gallery Papa Louie.JPG Plperfect.JPG|Papa Louie's perfect order in Pizzeria Papa Louie3.png|His order in Hot Doggeria Papa Louie Perfecto.png|His perfect order on Hot Doggeria Papalouiesorder.png|His order in Wingeria Papalouieinhallwayhunt.jpg|Him in hallway hunt Angrypapa.jpg|Papa Louie is not pleased Just an angry Papa Louie....png|Angry Papa Louie Papa 1.jpg Papalouiesorderinfreezeria.jpg|Papa Louie is happy about his order Burger place.JPG|Papa Louie waiting for his order Ello papa.png|A close-up of Papa Louie smiling. 185px-Pizz monster.png|Intro to Papa Louie:When Pizza Attacks! 185px-Papa Louie game End.png 185px-Ohcrapapizzamonster.PNG 1-3.png 1-2.png Papa Louie mini thumb.jpg Papa Louie game tenants 3F Rm3.png Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm3.png Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png Louie_cage.jpg|Papa Louie is a captive in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover will Rescue Papa Louie! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:People with facial hairs Category:Adults Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People with hats Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:People that are skinny